


Interrogation

by Schaden_freude



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, bendystraw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schaden_freude/pseuds/Schaden_freude
Summary: Bendystraw Mafia AU.Cuphead is kidnapped by a rival gang seeking information about Bendy. He refuses to talk, but how's he gonna get out of this?
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Cuphead (Cuphead)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Interrogation

Dear Mugman, 

Sorry for the short letter. Work's been pretty stressful lately, so I gotta make this quick. I was real happy to see your report card last week, your grades ain't half bad. Even when you were real little you were a pretty smart kid. I remember when you used to steal newspapers just to practice your reading, and we ended up spending the night at the police station and that nice fat cop gave us cake. Good times. Your math could use some improvement but if that teacher's giving you a hard time ya better talk to the principal. Tell them your big bad brother's gonna come if they mess with ya! 

Gotta run now, I gotta head to the dentist at six and he pokes my mouth extra hard when I'm late. Talk to you soon! 

Cuphead 

Cuphead read over the letter several times before deciding it was satisfactory. He really had so little time to write nowadays. Every letter he did write had to be absolutely perfect. Only the best for his little brother. 

Feeling strangely lighthearted today, Cuphead skipped down the street to the mailbox at the corner. He imagined the letter's journey, from the post office to the mail truck right to Mug's waiting arms. He imagined Mug happily ripping open the letter and boasting to his friends about what a great older brother he had. These thoughts made Cuphead smile like an idiot. He looked over the letter one more time, just to make sure, and pushed it into the mailbox. 

While he was busy, a black, unmarked car drove down the street. It went slowly, close to the curb, finally stopping at the corner, right by the mailbox. The car doors opened. 

"Hey, Cuphead." 

He looked up immediately. Two unfamiliar men, on in the driver's seat and one in the back, were pointing guns at him. Their faces were expressionless. 

"Get in the car," the man in the backseat ordered. 

Instinctively Cuphead's hand reached for his belt, where his gun was tucked underneath his shirt. 

"Don't bother," said the man softly. "We have three guns trained on you." 

Cuphead looked aside and indeed saw a third man watching him from across the street. 

"I suggest you get in the car." 

Ten minutes later Cuphead was sandwiched between the two men in the backseat, a blindfold over his eyes. He longed to jump out and kick these men to Hell and back, but he couldn't. They outnumbered him. They made it clear that if he made any move he would be shot before he got five feet. 

Besides, if he guess correctly, they didn't plan to hurt him. They wanted to negotiate, and for whatever reason they decided he would make a good hostage. So Cuphead kept still, patiently waiting to see what these guys wanted with him. 

Before too long he was ushered into a building. Still blindfolded, he put up no struggle as they pushed him into a chair and began tying his hands to it. 

Finally the blindfold was removed, and Cuphead was able to assess his situation. Two guards in the room, plus one man behind the desk. Whoever had tied his hands should be fired: the knots were very loose and easy to break through. Yet he was still outnumbered and obliged to wait. In the meantime Cuphead got a good look at the mastermind behind his kidnapping: a tall, handsome man wearing a purple suit and an insultingly smug grin. Cuphead had never met him until now, but he had heard tales of his brutality. 

"Pleasure to meet ya, Dice." 

King Dice smiled, inhaling smoke from his cigar. "The pleasure's all mine, Cuphead." 

Cuphead frowned. "Just give it to me straight, I don't need to hear any flowery talk. What do you want from me?" 

"You're a tough guy, aren't you?" said Dice coolly. "You're not exactly in a position to discuss the terms of this little session of ours." 

He stood, his eyes studying Cuphead with interest. "You're hardly even a man yet," he remarked, blowing smoke in Cuphead's face. "Bendy hires kids now, huh?" 

Cuphead clenched his tied fists. "Shut the hell up, you--" 

"Watch your mouth, kiddo," Dice interrupted coldly. "This isn't a negotiation, it's an interrogation. If you refuse to cooperate..."

He crushed his cigarette into an ashtray to emphasize his point. "Let's start, shall we?" 

Dice leaned in so close that Cuphead could smell alcohol on his breath. "In which bank does Bendy keep his money?" 

"How am I supposed to know?" Cuphead retorted. "I'm just a bodyguard. Why should he tell me stuff like that?"

"Because you are also his lover," Dice replied with a nasty smile. "Don't pretend it's not obvious. Practically an open secret. I'm sure he tells you everything." 

Cuphead shook his head. "You're wasting your time. I ain't gonna talk, so why don't you--" 

He was interrupted by Dice's fist slamming his face. A large crack instantly appeared as pain shot through Cuphead's body. The two guards held the chair steady as Cuphead nearly fell over from the blow. 

"Talk!" Dice commanded as he threw another punch, then another, and another. 

When Cuphead finally got a break, he coughed and one of his teeth fell out. His face was bruised and cracked, but he was determined. Dice was nothing more than a bully, the same sort of bullies he had grown up with. He hadn't given into them then, and he sure as hell wasn't giving in now. 

"You think bashing my face in is gonna make me talk?" Cuphead snarled. "Ya got another think coming!" 

"Oh, no, I'm just getting started," said Dice, his eyes gleaming evilly. "You see, in our last little skirmish you sent quite a number of my men to the hospital. I don't appreciate that, Cuphead. In fact, if it was up to me your body would be sinking in the East River right now. Fortunately for you, I still need information..." 

"Kill me if you like," Cuphead challenged. "My boss will crush your business right under your nose...if you're even alive by then.”  
“We won't kill you yet,” Dice knew he had the upper hand. “We know where your brother goes to school. Why don't we start with him?”

Cuphead’s face became very pale.

“I’ll ask one more time,” Dice continued. “Which bank does Bendy put his money?”

Cuphead struggled to get the words out. He didn't want to betray his boss, but he absolutely could not allow his brother to get hurt. Not Mug. Anyone but him.

“It….its in…”

By some miracle, one of Dice’s men entered the room at that moment.

“Sir, there's a woman here to see you.”

“Tell her to wait!” Dice snapped. “I'm very busy here!”

“It's Alice Angel, sir,” the guard replied. “She's here to negotiate for the boy’s release.”

“Ahhh…” Dice immediately softened. Glancing at Cuphead with a smug grin, he gave the order for Alice to be brought in.

Alice was a tall, stunning woman who would have been more beautiful if she didn't have a permanent frown on her face. Her lips were pursed and her face was tense as she entered Dice’s office.

The next few moments happened so fast that they seemed to be a blur. Alice pulled a gun from under her dress and shot the guards behind Cuphead's chair.

No longer outnumbered, Cuphead freed himself and attacked Dice. The two of them wrestled violently as Cuphead tried to reach for Dice’s gun. But there were more men coming and Alice screamed for him to hurry. Cuphead knocked Dice to the floor with a wild punch and followed Alice out.

The two scrambled out of the building. Cuphead forced someone out of their car and he and Alice got in, driving off as fast as they could.

“You're a real swell dame, Alice,” said Cup breathlessly as he drove down the winding streets.

“Next time, don't get kidnapped,” Alice snapped. “Bendy nearly had a heart attack--if this happens again he’ll die and I'll be out of a job.”

This reminded Cuphead of something more serious. 

"Make sure ya tell Mug's school to double their security--I ain't letting Mug get into this crap."

For a moment Alice looked at him with pitying eyes. "I'll get on it immediately." 

As soon as Cuphead walked into Bendy's office he was jumped on by his boss. Bendy clung to him dearly, smothering him with love and planting tender kisses on his cracks and bruises. 

"They hurt you, the bastards! I'll get them for this, I swear--" 

"Calm down, boss," Cuphead laughed it off. "It's my job to get hurt for you, I'm happy to do it." 

"You crazy motherfucker, I love you so much!" 

They kissed passionately, thankful to be alive and in each other's arms.


End file.
